Many construction sites are at remote locations and require workers to work with tools and then clean those tools at the remote location. It is unacceptable to hose down a tool and let the runoff water collect on the ground or go down to the storm drain system. This is unsafe for the workers who are working on the project, unsafe for people who will eventually be living or working at the site, and is bad for the environment.
Currently sometimes workers will bring a wheelbarrow to the construction site and clean their tools within the body of the wheelbarrow. However, fluid removal from the tray of a wheelbarrow can be a problem for workers. Often the fluid is contaminated and it is not acceptable just to dump the fluid on the ground. Instead workers are forced to scoop the fluid out with a bucket or roll the wheelbarrow to an appropriate dump area where the contaminated fluid can be dumped. Both of these methods are cumbersome and time consuming and result in decreased productivity for the worker.
SlurrySep™ refers to a proprietary blend of bentonite clay, polymers and pH reducing acids is designed for treatment of concrete slurry. As the bentonite clay hydrates, a strong negative charge is produced, causing a flocculation by suspended particles sticking to the clay surface. SlurrySep™ is utilized to remove high levels of suspended solids from waste waters generated from concrete-related applications. SlurrySep™ is available from slurrysolutions.com.
SlurryDry™ refers to a superabsorbent polymer that will absorb free water from moist concrete and that will allow the product to be placed into a landfill and pass the Paint Filter Liquids Test (PFLT) and the Toxicity Charact Procedure (TCLP) for heavy metals. SlurryDry™ is a fast and easy way to solidify heavy concrete slurry sludge for jobsite disposal. SlurryDry™ is also available from slurrysolutions.com.
What is needed is a better system for cleaning tools at a construction site.